You Need To Know
by Electricgirl101
Summary: Deuce discovers that he has feelings for Rocky. But when he goes to talk to Ty about it, guess who else was listening? Deuce/Rocky one shot


**Hey guys! Here's another one shot! It's for Reuce! I always did find them cute together. Even though I do prefer Deucina, I always thought that if Deuce and Dina ever broke up and didn't get back together, the next best girl for Deuce would be Rocky. :) So here we go! I don't own Shake It Up. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Deuce point of view**

I ran up the steps, heading for the Blue's apartment. I texted Ty about me coming over, and told him that I had to talk to him about something important. Your probably wondering what it is. Well I'll tell you.

I like Rocky.

There! I said it! I like Rocky Blue! The smartest, prettiest, tallest girl in school! A.K.A, totally out of my ledge. Now your probably wondering how this happened. Well, the crush began about two weeks ago. The day of the break up.

_Flashback_

_(Crusty's)_

_"What do you mean, 'it's over'?" I exclaimed._

_I was sitting with Dina at one of the tables. Dina called me to come to Crusty's, because she wanted to talk to me about our relationship. When I heard her say that, I expected that she wanted to take the relationship to another level, or something like that. I was wrong!_

_"I'm sorry Deucie, but it's not working out." Dina said sincerely, looking deep into my eyes. "I have feelings for someone else."_

_My eyes widened at this. Dina is seeing another guy! This can't be happening! I started to feel something in my eye. Then I realized that it was a tear. I brushed it away, just as it was about to slid down my cheek. Come on, Martinez! Don't let her see you cry! Man up!_

_But we all know that me being a man wasn't about to happen._

_"I'm sorry Deuce." Dina said, rubbing my arm. "I hope that we can still be friends."_

_And with that, she got out of her chair, and exited the resteraunt. Once I was certain that she was gone, I let myself break down. Tear slid down my face as I silently cried in the middle of the pizza parlor. I was positive that people were staring at me, but I didn't care. I just held my head up with my hand, as I silently criticized myself for screwing up again. I had the girl of my dreams and I lost her! What's wrong with me?_

_"Are you okay Deuce?"_

_I lifted my head, and saw that my good friend Rocky was standing over me, with a look of concern on her face._

_"No." I said, shaking my head, and wiping away my tears. "Dina just dumped me."_

_"Are you serious?" She said, with a shocked look on her face._

_I slowly nodded my head._

_"Aw, Deuce" Rocky said, as she sat down next to me, and wrapped hee arms around my shoulder. "I'm so sorry to hear that." I rested my head against her arm as I cried some more._

_"What's wrong with me?" I managed to get out._

_"There's nothing wrong with you." Rocky said, trying to comfort me._

_"Yes there is!" I exclaimed. "Dina and I were meant to be together! And I blew it! I really liked her, Rocky. And I thought she liked me too."_

_"Look, your a great guy, Deuce." Rocky said. "Your funny, kind, generous, caring; Dina just wasn't the right girl for you, that's all. There is a girl out there that will really care about you, and that you are meant to be with."_

_I looked up at the tall girl, and stared into her chocolate brown eyes._

_"You really think so?" I asked._

_"I know so." She assured me with a smile._

_Her smile was beautiful, and I couldn't help but smile right back._

_"Thanks Rocky." I said. I wrapped my arms around her, and we shared a hug. A hug that really made my day._

_Flashback over_

So after that day, we've been spending a lot more time together. And it didn't take long for my crush to grow to the point that I really wanted to ask her out. But I had to talk to Ty about this first. After all, she is his sister.

I ran down the hall until I finally made it to Ty's door. I rang the door bell, trying to catch my breath while waiting for someone to answer. Finally, the door opened, and there in the doorway stood Ty.

"Hey Deuce!" He said with a smile. "What's up, man?"

"Hey Ty. Can I come in?"

"Sure!" He stepped aside, and I rushed into the apartment.

"Ty, I really need to talk to you about something." I said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah sure, Deuce. Anything!" Ty said, closing the door. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath. I had a feeling that Ty's reaction to my having a crush on his baby sister, won't be good.

"Well?" Ty asked, as he picked up a water bottle from the table, and started taking a few sips, waiting for me to speak. I wanted to get it over with quickly. So without even thinking, I just blurted it out.

"I like Rocky!"

Ty eyes widened right before the water in his mouth came flying out, and sprayed all over me.

"You WHAT!?" Ty yelled.

I quickly jumped up, off the couch, ignoring the fact that I was now covered in Ty's spit.

"What! Just give a chance to explai-"

"You like me?"

I turned my head around and almost fell over when I saw who was standing in the doorway to the living room.

"ROCKY!" I yelled, as I stumbled around a bit.

She looked at me with total shock, unaware of what to say. Ty had a similar expression.

"Rocky," I managed to say. "I-"

"Deuce, it's a bit late. I already heard what you said." She said.

I sighed. Alright. Time to come clean.

"Yeah it's true. I do like you." I said, looking at the ground, to scared to look her in the eye. She didn't say anything, so I decided to keep going.

"We've been hanging out a lot the past few weeks." I continued. "You've been helping me recover from my break up with Dina, and we've been getting a lot closer. So, I did start to crush on you. It's been going on for a while now, and I decided that I'm ready to start another relationship. I came over here to talk to Ty, and get his permission to ask you out. It didn't exactly go out as I-"

Suddenly, I was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into mine. It took me a second to realize that they were Rocky's lips.

What a minute- Rocky's kissing me?

Before I could do anything, she pulled away and looked into my eyes, with a small smile across her face.

"Um…well, uh," I stuttered. I wasn't so sure what to say.

"Deuce," Rocky said. "It's okay. I've like you for a while, too."

My eyes widened at what just came out of her mouth.

"Wait-what? Really?" I said in shock.

"Really?" Ty said, also in total shock of what just happened.

"Yeah." Rocky said, her smile growing. "We've been getting a lot closer since you broke up with Dina, and I was kind of crushing on you, too."

"Seriously?" I asked, now smiling.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

We both turned to Ty, who was still in shock, but then snapped back to reality.

"Well Ty?" I said, making my way over to him. "Can I have your permission to go out with your sister?"

Ty groaned. "Well, you are a nice guy. And I can't picture you trying to hurt Rocky." He said. "So, yeah I guess. You have my blessing."

"Really?" I said excitedly. "Thanks, man!"

"No problem!" Ty said. "But if you do hurt her, I will rip your eyebrows right off your face."

And with that, he left the room.

And from that day on, Rocky and I were a couple for the rest of high school. We would always hang out together, go on dates, and of course, make out, every now and then. It's funny, because I always look back on the day Dina dumped me, and when Rocky told me that I would one day meet a the right girl for me. The girl that would really care about me, and who I am meant to be with.

And that's exactly what happened.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's not my best work, but I'm going to try to make more one shots that are better! I hope you guys liked it, and please review! :)**

**I love you guys! Bye!**


End file.
